Fire of the Heart
by SilverBlade1996
Summary: I always thought my mum would be cool, but I had no idea.    Starts after "the Titans Curse" and goes on until after "the Last Olympian"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does. I own Tyler, Lucy, Chantelle and Carrie.**

This is my first PJO story so I apologise if anything is wrong.

* * *

I grabbed a piece of toast and kissed my step-mum goodbye.

"I might be late tonight so don't wait up." She warned me. I smiled and grabbed my bag from the doorway and ran to catch the bus. I waved frantically at the driver. He stopped and opened the doors.

"You're a bit late there, young Tyler." He said good naturedly. I laughed and made my way to my best friend Rachel. She grinned.

"I almost gave up on you ever coming." She beamed "I should know not to count you out by now eh?" She smiled again. Despite my trying, I ended up smiling too.

* * *

We arrived at school and I groaned. Clarion Ladies Academy is the worst school ever. The only good thing is that Rachel goes here too. We made our way to homeroom and sat at the back like usual. It was the second to last day of school before we got out for summer. Rachel had plans for the summer break.

"Hey Rach. What are you doing during summer?" Her smile dropped for a fraction of second then perked up again.

"I'm going to camp." She replied. I pouted since I had no plans and would most likely just be lazing around. She laughed and patted my head. The door opened and a blonde chick came in. She strode over to Ms Elliot and whispered in her ear. I looked at Rachel and was shocked to see her looking so pale. Ms Elliot nodded and stood up.

"Rachel, Tyler. You need to go to the office." We exchanged looks and got up, grabbing our bags in the process. Rachel hurried to the door and I trailed after her. We exited the room and I closed the door behind me. I turned to see Rachel and the blonde arguing in hushed voices. Blondie must've said something Rachel didn't like 'cause she stood up straight.

I hurried over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel. Cookies are not awesome" Yes, I know that is strange but it works. Rachel looked at me in surprise.

"That is so not true." She replied. I smiled. Blondie interrupted our little debate.

"Rachel, we need to go now!" Rachel nodded and gestured for Blondie to follow.

* * *

We ran out the door and pelted down the sidewalk. I veered right and ran up our driveway and into the house. Rachel was in full order mode.

"Tyler. Go pack essentials into a bag. Summers worth of clothes and bathroom stuff." She barked. I nodded and tore up to my room. I grabbed a duffel bag and threw ten shirts in along with eleven shorts. A pair of thongs got lobbed in and I chucked underwear, socks and sneakers in. I raced into the bathroom and grabbed a pack of hair ties, hairbrush, my toothbrush, toothpaste and sanitary pads in a plastic bag. I ran back into my room and put the bag inside the bag. Finished I walked back down the stairs and into the living room.

I nodded at Rachel who grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I scribbled a quick note to my dad and step-mum. Just saying I had to leave and I was with Rachel. Once I was done, I taped the note to the mirror that stood in front of the door so that it would be the first thing that my parents saw. I followed Blondie, who had introduced herself as Annabeth, out the door. I locked the door behind me and pocketed the key. Turning around, my jaw dropped.

* * *

Parked in our drive way was an incredibly dingy van and in front of the van was a guy. But not any guy, no. This guy had eyes **everywhere.** Annabeth and Rachel smiled at him and climbed in the van. I, on the other hand, squeaked a small 'hi' and scampered in. The door slammed shut behind me and I sat back against the seat. Rachel nudged me with her shoulder. I looked over and nearly squeaked again.

There were four other people in the van and they were all looking at me with thinly veiled curiosity, the twins especially. I shrank back and tried to hide. Rachel noticed this and snapped at the other kids. They looked away. I studied them.

One was a girl. She looked about fourteen. She had a pointed face with freckles. Blue/purple eyes that were framed by dark lashes. She had blue/black hair with a few streaks that went to her waist. She wore a bright orange shirt that had splashes of colour everywhere and grey skinnies with doodles on the knee. Bright green chucks finished the look.

She caught me looking at her and smiled. She leaned over and extended her hand. I shook it. She grinned again and said.

"My name is Lucy, Lucy Parr." I smiled and introduced myself.

"I'm Tyler Wood." She nodded then rummaged in her bag. I looked on confused as she drew out a small box. Opening it, she held out a bright blue necklace that shimmered with green, purple and blue. I gasped, mesmerised. She smiled.

"Do you like it? I have several so you can have this one" My eyes widened and I shook my head. "I couldn't. It's yours." Lucy shook her head and thrust it at me. "I want you to have it. Besides, it suits your eyes." And with that, she dropped in my lap.

I lifted it up and gave it to her. Her face filled with hurt but I shook my head. Turning slightly, I asked her if she could put it on for me. She smiled brightly and did so. I turned back around.

"Can you introduce the others to me?" I asked in a small voice. She laughed and pointed out the other girl. She had chin length, brown hair and glasses. She was dressed in a pale yellow tank top and dark orange shorts. "That's Carrie. She is obsessed with the colours yellow and orange." She heard her name and looked up from her book to see us looking at her. She smiled slightly and waved. I smiled back.

Lucy then pointed out one of the twins. "That one is Connor. If you can't tell the diff, Connor has curly hair and is cuter than Trav." They both looked up and smirked at us. Lucy then pointed at the other on. "That is Travis and he is the smarter of the two." Connor protested.

"Not true! I was the one who masterminds our pranks." He said with a mock hurt look on his face. I laughed. Lucy just shook her head and smacked him. Before it could escalate, Annabeth broke them apart.

"Guys! Look, we're almost at camp." She pointed out the window. I looked out but couldn't see anything. The van stopped and I followed Lucy out of it. I saw a figure at the top of the hill. Rachel waved and the person jogged down to meet us.

Lucy gave the dude a hug. "It's nice to see you again Percy." I shrunk behind Rachel when she dragged me in front to meet 'Percy'.

He looked at me and grinned. He extended his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Percy Jackson." He introduced and then turned to Rachel.

"New or undetermined?" He asked her. Annabeth answered.

"She's undetermined. We came straight here from her school" He looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"How old are you?" He asked me.

"I'm fifteen turning sixteen." I answered. I swear I heard him mutter something that sounded like _'claimed by now'_ under his breath. He shrugged and smiled again. _'God, does everyone here smile?'_ I thought. I was shaken from my thoughts by Lucy. She thumbed Percy who gestured for me to follow him. I looked back at Rachel and she nodded. I shouldered my bag and trudged after Percy.

* * *

We stopped in front of a big white building and Percy knocked on the door. He nudged me.

"Forewarning, don't be too alarmed by Chiron, ok?" He asked in an undertone. Before I could ask him what he meant, the door opened. I smothered a gasp and suddenly understood what Percy had meant. Chiron, was a freaking CENTAUR!

Swallowing, I extended my hand. He looked surprised for a second then shook it, smiling warmly.

"As Percy might have told you, I am Chiron. I run this Camp." I nodded. "Has anyone told you why you are here Tyler?" I started since I don't remember telling him my name. Then his question registered and I shook my head. Chiron sighed and began to tell me all about the Greek gods and how they would hook up with mortals and how the result was demigods. I was silent for a few minutes after he had finished. Finally, I asked a question.

"Chiron. Who is my mother?" Chiron sighed.

"We will not know until she claims you. However, we may try to guess. You will have inherited some attributes from her." And so with that happy thought, Percy and I left so he could give me a tour. We finished up at the Hermes cabin where Percy was relived of me by the twins.

* * *

"Ok. Since you are undetermined, you will be staying here with us. Your bunk is next to Chantelle." Travis pointed and Chantelle waved. I waved back and chucked my bag at the end of my bed. I spent the next five minutes telling Chantelle, Trav and Connor about me since they wanted to help me figure out who my mother is. Just as I finished a question from Connor, the conch horn sounded. I walked next to Chantelle down to the dining pavilion.

I asked for Diet Coke and took a sip. Then the food arrived. I took some sausages, corn and lettuce. I separated the juiciest sausage and some lettuce and sacrificed it. _'Please Mom. Whoever you are, claim me' _I turned to go back to my seat when I heard gasps. I looked at Lucy and she motioned to my head. I looked up and saw an image of a flame surrounded by a hearth. Chiron tapped his hooves.

"All hail Tyler Wood. Daughter of Hestia." As one every camper rose and knelt. Then they stood up and trailed off to bed. Chiron halted my path.

"Tyler, we do not have a cabin for your mother yet so you will stay in the Big House." I nodded when Lucy walked in.

"Chiron sir, Could she stay with me?" She asked. Chiron thought about this then nodded. Lucy squealed and hugged him. Then she turned to me and dragged me out of the hall to grab my bag. She barely gave me enough time to say goodbye before dragging me to a bright purple cabin with splashes of yellow, green, red, blue and every other hue of the rainbow.

I chucked my bag on the dresser that Lucy pointed out to me and I lay down on my bed, not caring about changing. I couldn't believe that only this morning, I had kissed my step mum goodbye. It feels like it was at least a month ago.

The last thought I had was _'I wonder if Mom is thinking of me?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. I own Tyler, Lucy, Carrie and Chantelle.**

**I apologise if Clarisse' attitude is wrong but I imagine that she acts like this because of Chris. You don't like it then suck it up!**

* * *

I was dragged from the comforting blankness of sleep by a bright multicoloured blob. Said blob cleared until it was Lucy. I groaned and flopped over, burying my head under my pillows. Lucy finally got fed up and smacked me.

"OWWW! What in Hades purple socks was that for?" I yelled, rubbing my head. Lucy, being the evil wench that she is, didn't reply but winked, WINKED at me. She jumped off my bed and chucked a pair of short shorts at me. I climbed down and picked them off the floor. Next thing I know, I have a strappy crop top and a deep red off the shoulder shirt. I raised my eyebrow and held the aforementioned items up questioningly. Lucy rolled her eyes and shoved me into the bathroom.

After I washed and changed, Lucy grabbed my hairbrush and yanked all the knots out. Then, she separated my fringe from the rest and tied it up in a ponytail. She then ran a straighter through my fringe to give it shape. After she was done, I stood up and twirled. She nodded and I yanked on my worn converse. We linked arms and made our way to the sword arena.

* * *

I browsed the weapons while Carrie measured Lucy for new armour. I stopped when I saw a glint of silver from a back room. I made my way towards it when a warm hand descended on my shoulder. I yelped and spun around. I blushed when I realised it was Travis. He chuckled.

"See anything you like?" He asked I nodded and walked towards the back room. My eyes widened as I stepped inside. Right in front of me was a staff. Celestial silver with blades on both ends and a red handle in the middle. I picked it up, marvelling at its balance and proceeded to swing, jab, block and twist. I was so caught up in my movements I didn't notice Travis until I almost hit him.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry." I apologised but he waved it away, grinning. He gestured to the staff.

"I can see you found your weapon" He said. I blushed and fiddled with the handle. I started when Travis walked behind me and placed his hands on top of mine. His voice was at my ear but I couldn't hear it, gods, I couldn't even concentrate. Then he surprised me by flicking a switch and the spear folded in two. My eyes widened. It was a dual staff. I turned my head to see Travis and froze. Our faces were so close together and, by the way he had smirked, he knew it too. He started to lean in but I jerked back and was out the door before he could even move. I paid for the staff and left for the arena.

* * *

There was no one inside so I went straight for a training dummy. I started whacking at it with everything I had. I didn't notice a girl standing by the entrance until I stopped to take a break. She made her way over and stood in front of me. She stared at me for a few minutes. I raised an eyebrow. She stuck her hand out.

"I'm Clarisse. You're pretty good." I shook her hand. Then I noticed the spear strapped to her back.

"Hey, since a staff is similar to a spear, do you reckon you could teach me some of your moves?" I asked. She looked shocked, like she couldn't believe I had asked her for help, and then nodded.

"Sure. I'm gonna fight you first so I can get a feel of how you fight."

We got into our positions and she charged me. I honestly don't know what happened. My mind went on autopilot. Slash, duck, spin, block, jab was all I was doing. Then, the fog cleared when Clarisse did some sort of twist with the tip of her spear and my staff was on the ground. I hadn't realised we had an audience but we did.

* * *

Looking around, I saw at least three or four campers from each cabin, and even Chiron was there. Then Clarisse stood on a crate, her cabin mates around her.

"After careful consideration, we would like Tyler to train with us." Murmuring broke out. Even I knew that this was incredible. The last time a non-Ares camper trained with them was about 50 years ago. I looked at Chiron and saw him nod slightly.

I looked back at Clarisse and smiled. "I accept." The Ares campers went wild and everyone else laughed and patted me on the back.

The lunch horn sounded and we all trailed into the pavilion. I sat across from Lucy. I could tell she was going to burst so I ordered food for both of us. I caught Travis' eye and he motioned to Lucy. I shook my head and held up three fingers. 3, 2, 1.

"OH MY FREAKING GODS! WHAT IN HADES PURPLE KNICKERS WERE YOU THINKING?" She screamed. The whole camp turned to watch her, Travis smirking. I flipped him off then tuned back in to Lucy's rant. Finally I'd had enough. I stood up. She cut off her rant and looked at me in surprise.

"If you aren't going to be supportive of me then I guess you're not the friend I thought you were." I said coldly. I unclasped the necklace and placed on the table. Then, with tears threatening to escape, I ran out.

* * *

I ran until I got to Zeus's Fist. It started to rain, which was strange since bad weather didn't come into camp. I collapsed in the mud, tears cascading down my face. I was sad but angry as well. I forced myself up and started punching the rocks closest to me.

"Stupid, freaking, bloody daughter of Iris. Why can't she be happy for me? WHY!" I ended up screaming the last part. I threw myself on the ground sobbing and clutching my head. Then, warm arms encircled me. I jumped and tried to get out.

"Tyler. Shush it's me, just me" A husky voice whispered in my ear. I unconsciously shuddered and turned around. Travis was, literally, an inch away from my face. I blushed and leaned back. He smirked.

"What's wrong? Scared of little old me?" He asked in a sing song voice. I shook my head.

"Last time I checked, Travis, you weren't little." He opened his mouth but I held a finger to it. "Neither am I. I am simply vertically challenged. And yes, there is a difference." He smirked against my finger, which I just realised, had slipped from his mouth to hold his jaw.

I started to yank my hand away but Travis caught it. I nearly stopped breathing at the look in his eye. He started to lean in but I jumped up and held a hand out to him.

"Come on, people are gonna start getting ideas" I said. He smirked, again, what is it with boys and their smirking, and took my hand. I pulled him up and we walked back to camp. As we got closer, I could hear people calling my name. I looked at Travis. He grinned back at me. The grin grew wider.

"HEY CLARISSE! I FOUND HER!" He yelled. I swore and punched his shoulder. Before I could any more bodily harm, I was crushed by the whole, ENTIRE Ares cabin, half the Apollo cabin, Percy, Annabeth and most of the Hermes cabin. Everyone was asking where I was and how did Travis find me.

Then, while I was reassuring Katie, everyone shut up. Like serious, cricket chirping, silence. I looked up and saw Lucy. She was looking at the ground and I could see tears. In her hand was the necklace she gave me.

I smiled and walked up to her, everyone watching me. I took the necklace from her and turned around. Flipping my hair out of the way, I asked her if she could put it on. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her light up like a sign from Vegas. She clasped it shut and I immediately whirled to pull her into a crushing bear hug. Then, we walked arm in arm back to the Iris cabin.

So that was my first day at Camp Half Blood. Impressive? Meh. Awesome? Totally!

* * *

**A/N. I apologise if the mushyness of this chapter overwhelmed you but I felt like it fitted. Constructive criticism welcomed, flames not welcomed.**

**Now we have established that, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! \/**

** \/**

**Cause you guys love me! 3  
**


End file.
